


Perhaps

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Rikey, Vampires, Werewolves, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires, werewolves, and death, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> \- possible trigger warning - 
> 
> \- the only thing in this story that I own is most of the powers of the beings and the words -

"Gerard... _please._ It's too dangerous for us to go out there!" Mikey whisper-shouts. His voice is hoarse and his eyes are full of tears and confusion.

"No!" Gerard whisper-yells in return, "Frank's still out there, Mikey!"

"Fuck Frank! You're more important!" Mikey's voice raises and his eyes go wide when Gerard opens the door. "Gerard, _no!"_

Gerard rushes outside, gritting his teeth when the sun shines directly into his eyes. He rushes over to the pond and grabs a rock. Gerard rushes over to the large willow tree, and, panting, cuts Frank's ropes. He grabs hold of Frank's limp body, cooing softly to the whimpering and shaking boy. "Frank, Frankie, hey, hey, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here, now. I've come to get you, sunshine, I'm here. It's okay, calm down, Angel."

Frank simply whimpers again in response, his entire body shaking still, his voice shaky when he whispers, "they... they showed me... what would happen if I didn't take care of you a - and Mikey, I -"

"Frankie, please calm down. Let's get you back inside," Gerard whispers. He scoops the younger man up in his arms, Frank's arms wrapped around his neck. Frank's face is buried in the crook of Gerard's neck, his breathing ragged and warm against the latter's neck. When Gerard walks back into the house, Mikey glares at Frank and grits his teeth together. 

Frank can hear it. He can hear the gritting of Mikey's teeth, and he's confused. He's confused, because, well, _why the hell can he hear Mikey's teeth gritting?_ He remains clinging to Gerard, whimpering softly, his senses going crazy. Why can he smell the light sage that they lit months ago?

Gerard sets Frank down and kisses his forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. It really is. You're back home. We're safe."

"Unless they got to him," Mikey snaps.

"Shut _up_ , Mikey!" 

Frank remains clinging to Gerard's shirt. He whispers a soft, "where's Ray?" which makes Mikey's head snap up. He looks around and his eyes go wide. 

"Ray!" he yells, starting to shake. _"Ray!"_ he yells again, his voice shaky. Mikey runs up the stairs and looks out the window, and screams. Gerard and Frank rush upstairs - well, Frank leans against Gerard - to Mikey's side. "No!" Mikey sobs out. Gerard and Frank both hug him, shielding him from the sight. Outside, Ray is being torn apart limb by limb by werewolves. His blood is spurting out from his joints. His right arm is torn off, and his left arm is being torn off. 

The worst part of it all? 

He's still awake and alive. 

The bastards are keeping his heart in, and his brain. He should die of blood loss soon, but his screams are heard by Mikey; Ray is screaming and sobbing Mikey's name, and Mikey wants to run down to him and hold him and hug him and kiss him, but he _can't._

Gerard covers Mikey's ears when Ray screams again - he can hear Mikey's name. Frank and Gerard watch as Ray's heart is torn out and swallowed by - whom they assume to be, at least - the leader of the pack. 

\- year one after Ray's death -

Mikey remains silent, drinking from his water bottle quietly, listening to the sounds of Frank and Gerard kissing and humming and moaning softly. "Gee..." Frank whispers, brushing Gerard's hair out of his eyes, "you're so fucking beautiful," he whispers. 

Mikey fucking _misses_ when Ray would call him beautiful, he honestly does. He misses being called 'baby' and 'sweetheart'. He fucking _misses_ being called cute fucking pet names, and he misses being able to nuzzle up against Ray and have Ray's curly hair tickle his neck. He misses the cuddles and the beautiful singing that only Mikey ever got to hear. Mikey misses being the only person who hears Ray's singing. 

But he won't let himself mope around any longer.

He refuses. 

"Gerard? Frank?" Mikey's voice is soft, his glasses still falling down his nose like they used to when Ray was alive.

Frank hums and looks up from Gerard's neck, a light blush visible on his cheeks. "Okay. Be careful, alright, little man?"

Gerard nods nervously. "Yeah... be careful, Mikey. And if you're using the car, don't fucking dent my car. Don't you fucking _dare_ dent my car. I love you, Mikes." 

Mikey smiles slightly and nods. "I love you, too, Gerard. I'm not taking the car, idiot, I'm not stupid. You don't let anyone touch it." 

Gerard rolls his eyes and Frank giggles. "That's true." 

Gerard pouts and lightly hits Frank's arm. "Be back by ten tonight, okay, Mikey?"

Mikey nods again, smiling at his feet. "Yeah. I'm just... I'm gonna go visit Ray." 

Gerard smiles sadly. "Tell 'im I said hi, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mikey smiles even wider, "yeah, I will." 

"Tell the bastard that I miss him," Frank chuckles. 

"Will do," Mikey grabs his, no, Ray's, jacket. He smiles slightly at the strong smell of his fiancé, memories coming back and hitting him in the face like the time Gerard punched him for being mean to Frank. Mikey walks out of the door, and Frank turns back to Gerard.

"Is he okay?" he asks softly, "I'm honestly worried."

"I don't think so," Gerard sighs, "I don't think he's okay, no. But I do think that he'll be alright. With you and Bob -"

"Gee," Frank whispers, "please don't mention him, just..." he swallows, "please."

"Sorry, Frankie, I -"

Frank smiles and kisses Gerard softly to make him shut up. 

Gerard lets out a soft "oh" and kisses back gently. 

Frank pulls away and chuckles softly, murmuring, "I love you." 

Gerard smiles and presses his forehead to Frank's. "I love you, too." 

"Good," Frank giggles quietly and pecks Gerard's lips. "Can we watch _Labyrinth?"_

"Yeah, sugar," Gerard smiles and shifts, moving Frank off of his lap. He walks over to the DVD player and their movie shelves, searching through the different dates before chuckling softly. "Mikey left his porn in here." 

Frank snickers and rolls his eyes, smiling and shifting so his legs are draped over the arm of the chair, "I got my porn right in front of me. My boyfriend and his nice ass. I love you and your ass." 

"I love you and your perfectness," Gerard coos back in a loving tone.

"Fucking _loser,"_ Frank chuckles softly, "I love you. I love you a lot, Geebear." 

"I love you, too, Frankie," Gerard smiles back at Frank, "a lot. I love you more than anything, baby. I really, really do. Fuck what anyone else says, sweetheart, you're so fucking beautiful, and you have the best goddamn personality, you're just... you're beautiful, Frank. I don't understand why or how the hell you don't see it, sugar." 

Frank blushes and hides his face. "No, Gee, I'm not fucking cute in any way, shape, or -" he lets out a surprised, "oh!" when Gerard appears in front of his face, frowning.

"Yes you are, shut the fuck up, Frank, you're perfect," Gerard whispers before kissing Frank softly. Frank leans his head into Gerard's hand when the artist cups his cheek, gently caressing his boyfriend's cheekbone with his calloused thumb. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, shifting so Gerard can crawl into his lap. 

"C'mon," Gerard whispers, "let's watch the movie." 

Frank nods and they switch positions, Gerard's fingers threading through and playing with Frank's hair. "I wish the goblins would take you away," Gerard pauses and giggles before adding a soft, "right now," before starting to tickle Frank. 

\- - -

Mikey nervously walks up to Pete and Patrick's house, biting his lip and the inside of his cheek, rocking on his heels. He rings the doorbell and hears a dog barking, which makes him crack a small smile. 

Pete opens the door and he grins widely, "hey, Mikes! 'Trick! Mikey's here!" 

A Labrador retriever looks up from its spot before going back to sleeping.

Patrick stumbles down the stairs and straightens his shirt out. "Sorry, sorry - Matthew wouldn't sleep. Anyways; what can I do for you?" he looks up at Mikey. 

"I... I want Ray back," Mikey whispers, "right now. I want my fiancé back."

"Did he leave you...?" Patrick frowns, "because -"

"No, he, um..." Mikey looks at his feet and sighs, "he... he was killed. By werewolves." 

Patrick whispers an "oh" before hugging Mikey tightly. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. He... he might be a little fucked up, and he might not remember some people, but... but he'll be alive." 

Mikey squeezes Patrick and smiles. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

\- - -

Frank squeaks and whimpers softly, hiding behind Gerard. "What...?" Gerard looks at Frank, "you okay?" 

"Spider," Frank mumbles, hiding his face, "go kill it." 

Gerard chuckles and rolls his eyes. He takes a piece of paper and grabs a cup. He moves over to the spider and scoops it into the cup. Gerard slides the paper over the opening of the cup and he puts the spider outside. "There," he teases, "is Frankie okay?" 

"No he is not," Frank mumbles, "Frankie wants cuddles. Right now." 

Gerard takes Frank's hand and leads him to the bedroom. chuckling quietly. "I love you," he whispers as he lays Frank down onto the bed, kissing his forehead. Frank whines softly and makes grabby hands for Gerard. Gerard climbs into bed, curling up behind Frank and pulling him close so they're spooning. 

"I love you, too," Frank smiles and turns around so his face is buried in Gerard's chest. 

Gerard's right hand moves to rub small circles on Frank's back. Frank cracks a smile and moves up to kiss Gerard softly. Gerard nips at Frank's lower lip and takes it between his teeth before releasing it and giggling again. "Your lips are really soft," he whispers. 

"Yours are slimy," Frank giggles and pokes Gerard's belly. 

Gerard squeals and giggles, patting at Frank's hands. "Off, beast, off!" 

Frank giggles. "Not funny," he pouts and rolls his eyes. 

Gerard pouts, "you laughed!" 

"So?" Frank pecks Gerard's lips, "I love you." 

"I love you, too, angel. I love you, too." 

\- - -

Mikey nervously takes the crushed up rose and the fresh rose, setting the crushed flower in the mixing bowl, looking up at Patrick and Pete. "Cut off the thorns. Put them in the bowl, too, then the petals." Mikey nods and takes the fresh rose and the knife, carefully cutting off the thorns. He sets them delicately in the bowl before gently plucking off the petals. 

"Okay," Patrick puffs his cheeks, "now... now prick your finger." 

_"What!?"_

"Just... Mikey, please. You want Ray back, right?" 

Mikey nods and sighs softly. He takes the knife to his finger and gradually presses harder before flinching and letting out a soft "ow", looking up at Patrick for further instructions. 

"Drip it into the bowl." 

Mikey does as he's told, wiping his finger off. "Now what?" 

Patrick hands him a smooth rock. "Crush it all together with this and set it over his grave." 

Mikey nods. He takes a deep breath. _You can do this. It's okay - you'll get Ray back._ He finishes everything and moves back, resting the small bowl on the soft dirt. 

They all wait for a few hours, and Mikey is asleep when he feels someone poke his cheek. "Mikes," Ray's soft voice comes through to him. 

Mikey shoots up and he looks at Ray, gasping softly and hugging him tightly. "R - Ray, oh, my fucking god, I can't believe it, it's actually fucking you, you're alive again, you - I -"

"Shut up and kiss me," Ray giggles.

\--fin--

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but I'm working on 60+ stories on wattpad, so I figured I'd wait until I could get an AO3 account to post it somewhere - I'm not gonna risk my sister/brother finding it on mibba, and livejournal is confusing, so the wait was worth it
> 
> xofrnk


End file.
